myfreefarm2fandomcom-20200215-history
My Free Farm 2 Wiki
This is a fan-made wiki for the farming simulation game My Free Farm 2. The game can be accessed either through your browser, the upjers playground, or through Steam. Upjers, the developer of the game, makes free browser/online games. See their list of Steam games, upjers GmbH Terms and Conditions, Privacy Notice, Mobile Privacy Notice, Legal Notice, Customer Support. The game has a Unity Privacy Policy (with an in-game opt-out): Unity Analytics collects gameplay and device data if you are a player of games made with Unity. We collect this information to improve Unity-built games by providing analytics, diagnostic, and usage information to developers. Information we obtain from these devices includes: Device attributes: information such as the operating system, hardware and software versions, platform, screen size, and CPU/graphics characteristics. Usage data: information about how you use the application. For example, day of first session, day of last session, session length. Location data: specifically, the country. In-app purchase data: if you perform financial transactions (such as when you make a purchase in a game), we collect information about the purchase. This includes purchase amounts and number of purchases. Custom event game data these are specific in-game events that some games collect, and are contextual to the game. For example, level start, enemy count, player health are all examples of custom event data. Identifiers and network: device IDs and IP address. Note that for security purposes, we do not expose this information. Unity also uses the data to allow game developers and publishers to tune their games for player devices and create personalized gaming experiences. Unity is committed to the responsible collection and use of player data - and enhancing privacy safeguards. If you have any questions or issues with the game, the developers are quick to respond in Discussions (on Steam). __TOC__ Starting As the game loads, a number of hints are displayed, one by one, below a spinning strawberry. Once the game is first loaded, the farm will contain a Farm house, one Field (with Wheat), a Silo, and a Tool Shed. The farm will measure 8 x 8. There is also a Deliveries notice board and truck, as well as a Wholesaler dock and ship (the ship will take 1 hour to arrive), and a Newspaper on the ground just outside the gate. Visitors will begin arriving. The player will not be free to interact with everything until they complete the Tutorial. After completing the Tutorial, the player will have reached level 2, and have a Bakery, a Windflower and a Park Bench. It should be noted that crops are not bought in the Shop, but rather they are grown from the current crop inventory, therefore take care not to sell or use all of a crop. Take a look around Shop items can be clicked on to learn more about the item (without actually purchasing it). Menus and informational displays * At the top of the screen: Level, Points bar (aka XP), Coins, Diamonds * Bottom Menu: Shop, Farm Editor, Friends, Mail, Settings * Left Side: Visitor Quests/Tasks and Animal Quests * Right Side: Special Offers and Special Events Bordering the farm * Within the forest to the left and above, are the Lumberjack Ruins (level 15) and Fisherman's Hut Ruins (level 38). * To the right of the farm is a sign for Pony Rides (available at level 6). * Further to the right, is the bay with two docks for Event Customer and Wholesaler. * Just below the docks is the Lighthouse (available at level 20). * A meandering stream borders the farm below, containing the Bistro (level 30) and Guild. Beginning Strategy This is, for the most part, a casual game. Crops won't wither, animals won't run away or die, and the world doesn't need saving. There are three events that are timed: the Wholesaler will only give a certain amount of time to fill an order, the Guild (should the player choose to join one) may enter a timed contest, and sometimes an injured wild animal (usually a deer) will wander onto the farm, and a quest to care for it will appear under the list of quests (this is a timed, and relatively expensive quest); the player can, of course, ignore all timed events. The two most important needs of a farm are storage space, and farm expansion. Everything that is harvested must be stored, and all those buildings and decorations bought need room on the farm. Storage * Silo - As the player harvests crops and produced goods, the Silo will begin to fill up. Anything in the Silo can be exchanged for XP, so upgrading the Silo can wait a bit. * Tool Shed - Items in the Tool Shed are not so easily replaced. Each Decoration harvested will give certain tools, and often not the tool the player was hoping for. Inventory space in the Tool Shed can fill up rather quickly. It is not recommended to exchange tools for XP. The Tool Shed is the most important building to upgrade. Farm Expansion Eventually, the player will need to expand the farm. There are two ruins in the forest, the Fisherman's Hut, and the Lumberjack. These can be renovated at any time, however they cannot be used until they are part of the farm. The most cost efficient way to reach both is to expand the farm along the stream until the player just reaches the Fisherman's Hut Ruins, and then head straight up until the Lumberjack Ruins is reached. Cost and Acquisition Items can be acquired in different ways, and there is usually a cost involved. * Shop items require Coins or Diamonds and a minimum XP to purchase. * Building Upgrades and Farm Expansions require Tools, Coins, and sometimes Diamonds. * Crops require a Field, the Crop, and a minimum XP to plant. Crops are initially acquired through leveling up, however they can be acquired through helping Friends, or even through Daily Bonuses. * Buildables require Tools and Coins (or Diamonds), and sometimes a minimum XP to build. These buildables always have a minimum XP to use the building. Acquiring the needed supplies The following items can also sometimes be acquired through the Daily Bonus, helping Friends, Friend Rewards, Leveling up, or as a reward for completing Quests. Points, Coins, and Diamonds can be received for completing Achievements. Coins, Diamonds, Tools, and other items can be acquired through Guild Kudos. * Points (aka XP) - Harvesting (Crops from Fields, Fruit from Trees, Products from Buildings, Produce from Animals, Tools from Decorations). * Coins - Deliveries, Wholesale Orders, Pony Rides. Coins can also be purchased with Diamonds; click the '+' next to the Coin count at the top of the game screen. * Diamonds - Diamonds can be purchased with real-world cash; click the '+' next to the Diamond count at the top of the game screen. * Tools - Harvesting Decorations. Tools can also be purchased with Diamonds in the Shop. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to the wiki. Category:Browse